


Blood-Bond

by flickawhip



Category: Nashville (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vampire!Sadie AU. Rayna gives herself over to Sadie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood-Bond

Rayna shivers only a little when Sadie touches her, she isn't scared but Sadie's touch is cold. Sadie smiles, strokes a hand through her hair, calming her as she leads her away, toward the bed. Sadie's lips cover Rayna's, her smile soft, Rayna has always been a little shy but this time she remains still, allowing Sadie to strip her, her breath catching in her throat at the naked lust in Sadie's eyes. Sadie smiles again, her hand inching slowly up Rayna's thigh, her lips covering Rayna's as finally, finally she lays claim to the woman she has been calling hers. Rayna gasps, arching wantonly to Sadie's touch, unable to hide the desperate keen at the back of her throat. Rayna smiles as Sadie's free hand moves over her, her mewl soft as Sadie finally touches her bare skin, tracing idly over her stomach. 

"Mine..."

Sadie's word is husky, almost breathless.


End file.
